¿Por qué Tu y no Otro?
by LorenLine
Summary: “¿Por qué estoy “destinada” a casarme con alguien a quien no amo… Y lo peor de todo, Por que me he enamorado de su hermano? ...L&J... Summary un poco maloXD Leanla no se arrepentiran.


**Hola!**

**Somos Lorena y Andrea, y este es nuestro primer fic. Esperamos que disfruten de el y dejen reviews! XD.**

**Este es solo el prólogo del fic y por eso es tan cortito, pero prometemos que los capítulos serán mas largos y con más "acción".**

**Aclaración.- Cualquier personaje que puedas reconocer no nos pertenecen, son de JK. Rowling y todo ese rollo! XD **

**Sobre el fic.-**

Es una historia de amor de época, un poco extraña ante los ojos de alguno e imposible (), pero tan real como la vida misma.

**--------------------------------------------------------------**

**¿Por qué Tu y no Otro?**

- Por eso, hija mía, he tomado la decisión mas importante de tu vida.

- ¿Y cual seria esa decisión, padre?

- Pues, que he dado tu mano en matrimonio al príncipe Julian de In…

- ¿QUE? – Gritó Lilianne antes de que su padre pudiera terminar la frase.

- Pues que… - Intentó volver a explicarse el Sr. Evans.

- No, padre, si te he escuchado, pero no doy crédito a lo que he oído.

- Lilianne, la decisión ya esta tomada, te casarás con el Príncipe de Inglaterra.

- Pero, padre…! – Lily fue cortada a medio reproche.

- Ah! No, nada de reproche, ni lagrimas, ni pataletas… Te casarás y no se hable más.

- No es justo, yo soy la que debe decidir sobre y mi vida!

Y con esta ultima frase, Lily Evans abandono el salón de su casa y se encerró tras un portazo en su habitación.

Se tiro en su cama y se quedo en silencio, no se escuchaba nada, no lloraba porque no sentía pena sino ira, hacia su padre, hacia ese estúpido príncipe y hacia esta sociedad en la que la mujer no vale nada y se tenia que casar si o si.

- No es justo… - Volvió a repetir, sentía que se le empezaba a formar un nudo en la garganta, pero antes de que empezaran a caer las primeras lagrimas, algo la interrumpió…

TOC TOC!

- Adelante… - Es lo único que pudo decir, pues tenia que ser su padre, solo vivían ellos dos en la casa.

- Lilianne, cariño... – Se atrevió a decir su padre cuando se sentó en el borde de la cama. – Esto lo hago por tu bien, estamos solos y arruinados, lo único que nos salvaría es ese matrimonio. Además, te vas a casar con un príncipe, no estas emocionada?

- Extasiada! – Respondió a la pregunta con todo el sarcasmo que pudo llegar a reunir. Aunque su padre pareció no darse cuenta o prefirió ignorar.

- Perfecto, comienza a hacer tus maletas, en dos días partimos para Inglaterra. – Su padre irradiaba de felicidad y cuando era feliz hablaba hasta la saciedad. – El viaje durara una semana, se que estas deseando conocer a tu prometido, pero paciencia hija…

- Adiós papa! – Y se fue no sin antes decir casi en un susurro… - paciencia…

Paciencia, si había algo que no describía su carácter era el adjetivo de paciente, podía llegar a ser tozuda, alegre, extrovertida, vergonzosa, activa, payasa y un largo etc… pero la paciencia no era una de sus virtudes.

-------------------------------------------

- Señores, su padre les reclama en el salón- Informó Clarisse, su criada, a James y Julian Potter mientras los jóvenes príncipes leían en la biblioteca.

- Gracias, Clarisse - Respondió educadamente Julian.

Los dos príncipes dejaron los libros sobre la mesa, y se dirigieron al salón como les había informado Clarisse.

- Hijos Míos!- Les recibió su padre con una sonrisa en el amplio salón.

James, después de tantos años, se seguía asombrando cada vez que entraba en el, era tan "perfecto", Al fondo estaba la puerta que se dirigía hacía a la cocina, en el centro, la mesa en la que comían, con su habitual ramo de rosas blancas que su madre, Marie, cada mañana se encargaba de reponer. En la esquina inferior se encontraba el majestuoso tablero de ajedrez en el que él y su hermano zanjaban sus apuestas y discusiones. Sus inmensas paredes decoradas con cuadros de antiguas generaciones Potter, hacían de ese lugar un sitio especial. Lo más hermoso del salón eran sus enormes puertas de roble, decoradas con grabados de flores y custodiadas por grandes armaduras que cobraban vida todas las noches.

- Para que quería nuestra presencia, padre?- Preguntó curioso Julian, pues era muy raro que su padre les citara en algún otro momento que no fuera el desayuno, el almuerzo o la cena.

- Hijos míos, en la vida de todo hombre llega un momento en el que se tiene que retirar y por eso tengo que tomar la decisión de elegir a mi sucesor.

Los rostros de James y Julian reflejaban desconcierto. Al ver que sus hijos no reaccionaban, Albert Potter, continúo con su discurso.

- Como ya sabéis el sucesor es el mayor de los hermanos, por eso tu Julian serás el próxima Rey de Inglaterra!- Les informó su padre con una gran sonrisa, pues siempre había sido Julian su hijo favorito.

James comprendió al instante porque su padre se mostraba tan feliz. Desde pequeños su rivalidad con Julian siempre había sido sabida e ignorada por sus padres. Julian era el hijo perfecto, educado, responsable, aplicado, serio, intelectual... Mientras que James era la otra cara de la moneda, nunca había sido muy apreciado por su padre, el era un chico alegre, divertido, extrovertido, inteligente pero nada aplicado. Julian siempre le ganaba en todo excepto en... Realizar bromas! La suyas eran las mas apreciadas y conocidas por todo el reino, cosa que a su padre no le sentaba nada bien. Al contrario que Julian, el siempre había tenido "suerte" con las mujeres, un día podía estar con una rubia y al siguiente con una morena, hacía suspirar a todo el reino.

- Pero hay una condición Julian, tienes que casarte y yo ya he elegido a tu prometida.

- Esta bien padre- Respondió Julian sin expresión alguna en su rostro.

James no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, le habían prometido con una desconocida y ni tan siquiera se inmutaba, y es que así era su hermano, frío como un témpano.

- Y quien será la afortunada?- Preguntó James bromista, al tiempo que le daba un "pequeño" golpe a Julian en las costillas.

Su padre le miró severo, con cara de pocos amigos y respondió a su pregunta.

- Lilianne Evans, hijo mío, la descendiente de un viejo conocido. Su barco zarpo hoy en la mañana y tardara una semana en llegar. Ya estamos realizando todo para que el día de la presentación sea perfecto.

- De Acuerdo, padre- Sentenció Julian para darse la vuelta y volver a la biblioteca.

A su padre se le borró la sonrisa del rostro al ver que su hijo no estaba contento.

-Yo mejor me voy por si acaso- Dijo James, al saber que si su padre se enfadaba siempre de desahogaba con el.- Iré a dar una vuelta con Sirius y Remus.

-Adiós- Dijo su padre secamente mientras abandonaba el salón.

Ante ese gesto de su padre James rodó los ojos y salió por la puerta principal.

De lo que ningún Potter se percató, es que detrás de las puertas que daban hacía la cocina una joven lloraba silenciosamente.

--------------------------------------------

**Sabemos que es cortito XD...  
Pero igual esperamos que les haya gustado, y que dejen RR XD **

**PsDt.- Las armaduras que custodian las puertas y cobran vida por las noches es un guiño a Hogwarts XD. **

R  
E  
V  
I  
E  
W  
S  
!


End file.
